


Winter Nights

by Kageyamatobiotrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold, Cute, Fluff, Gay Stuff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamatobiotrash/pseuds/Kageyamatobiotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being awoken by the freezing sun. </p><p>Or</p><p>(Kageyama wakes up to Hinata shivering from the cold)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Nights

Kageyama groaned in annoyance and shifted so that he was facing the boy sharing the bed with him. He was about to open his mouth to tell Hinata to stop moving because he's shaking the whole damn bed. But before he could open his mouth he realized that his usually warm, beautiful sun was shivering. Despite he was wearing Kageyama's sweater and was wrapped up in two blankets.  
Kageyama sighed and shifted once more and reached his arms out to put them around Hinata's middle section, but as soon as he touched Hinata's side Hinata shifted around to face Kageyama.  
    "Tobio?" Hinata mumbled, teeth chattering slightly. Hinata's eyes were lidded and he was still shivering wrapping his arms around himself.  
    "Shut up, Dumbass." Kageyama whispered. He was blushing as he pulled Hinata fully into his arms and grabbed the blanket draping it higher over the both of them. Hinata snuggled into Kageyama's arms, smiling and making himself comfortable.  
    "Tobio..." Hinata whispered from Kageyama's neck.  
    "What?" Kageyama's eyes were closed and he could feel Hinata had stopped shaking.  
    "I hate Winter." Hinata stated snuggling even closer to Kageyama... If possible.  
Kageyama laughed and kissed Hinata's forehead, "Well at least you're not as cold as you were."  
"That's another thing..." Hinata pulled away from Kageyama so that he could look at his face. "How are you so warm even though you are so cold inside?"

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction on Archive so if you don't like it that's fine.


End file.
